


A Dragon's Dream: Journey

by TheLunerKingdom



Series: A Dragon's Dream [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Wind Tribe, Yona of the dawn prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunerKingdom/pseuds/TheLunerKingdom
Summary: I wasn't worried about the destination, anywhere, even just outside in the mountains was better than my village. I was going to go travel anywhere I wanted to go. Do whatever I wanted, and no one could stop me. If anyone tried, I would just fly away.Part 2 Journey, is after escaping his village, twelve-year-old Ja-Ha starts his long journey to Awa. A journey to escape his past and destiny. A journey of self discovery, making friends and enemies alike, while he learns what it means to be free.
Series: A Dragon's Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170833
Kudos: 6





	1. A Dragon's Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after Escape. (But you don't need to read that one first.) Twelve-year-old Jae-Ha just fled his village and is starting his journey.

I reached for the clouds, stretching out my hands to touch them. Hating every time my legs touched the ground, even though it was only for a split second to spring for another leap. After years of hating my power for what it did do me, this feeling was exhilarating. This power really was the greatest. 

I couldn't believe I was saying that. This power, that caused me to be ostracized and chained up for twelve years, who could imagine how much freedom it would give me, the one thing I always wanted beyond anything. 

Ironic, this power that had taken my freedom from me, caused me to be born with a destiny, was the same power that was letting me escape that destiny. 

I laughed as I leapt higher and higher. The wind had long since wiped away my tears, the exhilaration in my heart stripping away my sorrow, regret, and the grief that I should be feeling about Garou, my predecessor. 

For years he had been the one chasing me down, stopping me from fleeing that damned village. And he sacrificed himself for me, without a second thought. He sacrificed his own waning life so I could make it and escape, disrupting the archers aimed for me. 

He had been the closest thing to a father I had ever know. But somehow, whether from the joy of the sky or what, but I didn't feel grief for him. I didn't feel much of anything. Was it that his death hadn't set in yet, or was it just that I felt nothing. 

That was impossible, right. He may not have treated me right. He may have abused me, venting his anger at the world out on me. But he was human, I should feel something for his death. Some part of me should be sad, should grieve for him. But I didn’t. 

No more tears flowed from my eyes. And while I wished that we could have escaped together, I wasn't torn up that he died for me. 

Should I be thankful? I mean I was happy to be free, overjoyed. But when I thought of Garou, who I had known for so long, I didn't even feel empty, I felt nothing. He was a human. Terrible as he was, shouldn't I feel something for him. 

But I didn’t, and a tiny spark of fear wormed in my chest. All humans mourned other humans, it was human nature after all. And if I didn’t, then was my leg not the only thing monstrous about me, was I acting like a monster. 

I tried to shove the thought out of my mind. Maybe I would feel something for Garou later. Emotions weren't exactly something that could be taught from a book. And being chained up for my whole life, I didn't have the most emotional maturity. 

I didn't even know that much about the world. My whole education had been all about my destiny. As if I was bred, kept alive for the one thing I hated, to belong to someone else. But that didn't matter anymore, I was free. I could learn whatever I wanted, do whatever I wanted. My life was my own now, and nothing Hiryuu could do would change it. 

I was no longer trapped, the ancient king held no power over me. Not that he was even going to be reborn in this age anyway, so there was no point in me waiting in some village for a death sentence. I was going to live the way I wanted to, doing whatever I wanted. 

The feeling was so incredible, I had so much energy I couldn't stop. I kept jumping and running faster than I should have. Watching as the sun crept higher with each leap I took. 

I was having so much fun feeling the wind on my face, I didn't notice the warning signs my body gave me. I didn't notice how my normal leg started to tremble. I didn't notice that my light head wasn't from an unburdened heart, I didn't notice my breath quickening as my lungs tried to keep up, or the pounding heart that hadn't stopped since I first ran. 

I didn't notice even my dragon leg starting to shake until I stumbled, and almost twisted my ankle as I landed. I froze, my heart rate speeding up as I gingery twitched my leg, making sure I still had a full range of motion. 

Only then did I realize how exhausted I was. How my legs were unsteady, how I fell to the ground panting, unable to breathe. What was wrong with me? Had I pushed myself too hard, but I had all the power of the green dragon. I was the only green dragon now that Garou had passed. 

I was scared, I glanced around nervously. Hearing all the strange sounds of wind rustling the trees, of animals and bugs. Smelling scents I didn't know, sounds I didn't understand. And growing shadows in the fading light. 

How was I weakened, I had full power. Wasn't it pretty much limitless? But then maybe that was arrogance on my part, maybe even with inhuman strength in my legs, I was still only human. 

And while the thought should have torn me up, I took comfort in it. As if becoming exhausted was proof that no matter what my leg looked like, or the power I had, I was still only human. Just as human as anyone else, and that comforted me more than I knew how to say. 

I stood up, my legs shaking. I guess I did need to sleep and get some food …I glanced around having no idea what was edible. What plants could I eat, what did the animals eat. Leaves, grass, it didn't sound appetizing, but I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to eat. 

Maybe I should have prepared better. Studied what plants were edible, or even how to survive on my own. because standing here I realized I had been so desperate to escape, that now that I was free, I didn't really have any idea of how to take care of myself. 

Whatever, I would worry about that later, for now, I should just rest. I glanced around my heart racing at every noise. Shouldn't just being outside bring me comfort, knowing that I would never be chained up again. Why were the strange sounds freaking me out? 

I licked my lips gulping, taking one last small leap. I hadn't leapt this low since three years ago, back when I first started my lessons with Shu-Ten. Grabbing a tree branch I lifted myself into its branches, feeling safer up high, then low to the ground. 

As night fell and I was bathed in moonlight, I kept opening my eyes, making sure I could see the light of the moon, as if I couldn't believe it. I expected to wake from a dream at any second back to my cell, back to hell. But I wasn’t. 

When I opened my eyes, I was met by soft moonlight. There was actual light, and when I glanced to my wrists, the chains were severed. Frowning I pulled on the shackles wiggling them back and forth, trying to squeeze my hand through them, only now realizing how badly my wrists hurt. The wounds had never closed and were still red and raw underneath the shackles.

I exhaled feeling sick, I had to get these shackles off. I swung with my dragon's leg, shattering my shackles. Ha, I smiled as I pulled the broken metal off. Stunned I turned around my hand not believing it. 

I shook my hand just to see it move without the sound or weight of the chain. It felt weird, unreal, and exhilarating. Before I worked on the other one, and then the one on my left leg. 

Somehow in my jumping, the one on my dragon's leg had fallen off, shattered by the impact of my leaps. I threw the shackles to the ground where they could rust forever.

But even as amazing as I felt, I didn't sleep well. I kept waking up. Whether it was from excitement or the light, I didn't know. I knew I needed the rest, but I couldn't relax. As exhausted as I was I just couldn't sleep. 

One time when I opened my eyes just to check on the moonlight, still not believing it was really there. The soft light had turned grey, I heard birds chirping. I felt at ease in my heart, like I could finally breathe, like something that was so natural to everyone else, was something I struggled with. The struggle that was my very existence was finally becoming easier, it was amazing. 

I just sat there for a long time glancing up to the sky, peeking through the leaves watching the dawn. 

Seeing the sunlight peek through the mountains, I raised my hand up to my eyes, shielding them from the bright light as excitement stirred within me. I couldn't sit still, I climbed up higher and higher in the tree, reaching the top where I had a clear view of the breaking dawn. 

Seeing the sunlight turn pink, orange, red, and yellow as the rising sun light up the land and sky. Surrounded everything that had been pale blue into vibrant colors. It was like I was watching the world come alive before me. 

A huge grin spread across my face before I ever realized what was happening. Except for my dreams of sparring with Shu-Ten, I had never smiled much. I never really had that much to smile about before. But now, everything was making me happy. 

I closed my eyes, seeing light on my closed lids. I was surrounded in light, the sun’s warm beams on my skin. Hearing the birds chirp. I was one of them now, free to fly and do what I wanted. I started laughing, I couldn't stop. I held out my arms laughing as loud as I could, there was no one to hear me and nothing to stop me I was finally free. 

My joy was interrupted by my stomach. I clutched it, I was used to missing meals. The only reason I wasn't straight up starved was because I think that the village needed to keep me fed enough to grow up strong, was to pass me on as a soldier for Hiryuu. But they never fed me much. I was used to only eating once a day. 

But maybe I had burned more calories than normal yesterday with my escape. That made sense. I was using my power and had been jumping for hours at a time. I wasn't an expert on anything in this world, and I wasn't naive enough to think that. But I did know that no amount of stretching and training, couldn't fully prepare my body for the sudden strain of activity when I had been sitting in a cell my whole life. 

I stretched my arms, losing my balance and falling out of the tree. 

“Whoa,” I called as I fell. 

Slamming my body on branches as I fell to the ground, tasting the dirt in my mouth. I groaned. 

“Real smooth Jae-Ha,” I muttered to myself, wanting to break the silence. 

I picked myself back up. Ok, now what. I was hungry and had no real destination in mind. I wasn't worried about the destination, anywhere, even just outside in the mountains was better than my village. I was going to go travel anywhere I wanted to go. Do whatever I wanted, and no one could stop me. If anyone tried, I would just fly away. 

_“Fly away,”_ I heard Garou’s voice in my head, and still only felt the smallest emotion. And what it was, joy or sorrow I couldn't say. I bit my lip, so where did I go for food, how exactly did I get food.

I glanced around. Wild animals survived out here in the mountains, so there had to be stuff to eat, but what a human could eat. I really had no clue, I’m sure there was plenty of food, that to a hunter this was a bountiful feast here waiting for me, but I lacked that knowledge. 

I hesitantly grabbed some of the leaves from the tree I had fallen out of, shoving them into my mouth chewing on them. before spitting them out. They didn't taste good, they were both crumbly and stiff in my mouth. I wiped my tongue on my sleeve trying to get rid of the taste. 

“Bleg,” that was even worse, tasting the dirt on my tunic. For maybe the first time ever, I looked at myself, really looked at myself. Seeing the tattered dirty blue robe I was in, with the faded green sash, simple low cut shoes, and …wounds on my wrists and ankles. 

I leaped high, scanning the land searching for water, seeing a stream. I leapt for it standing at its bank. And really looking at my reflection. Seeing my scraggly green hair, my face swollen, covered in blood, my violet eyes seamed washed out, hollow sunken. Even as I was overjoyed to be free, I didn't look it. I looked like a mess. Had I always looked like this? 

I guess it was hard to tell in the dark. Looking at myself I felt angry for some reason, I angrily stuck my hand in the water trying to disrupt my reflection, not liking the image of the lost boy who looked back. 

“OW!” I cried yanking my wrist out of the water holding it tight. Ow, that hurt. Why did that hurt? 

I released my wrist examining it, almost throwing up at what I was looking at. 

Chained up for twelve years had left its mark, in more than one way. My wrists were raw bloody like they never healed.

I was constantly straining my wrists against chains, I tried every day, more days than not, cutting them. Now there was crusted blood and open wounds. I couldn't even tell how deep the wounds were, I felt sick. How did I even begin to heal this?

I glanced down seeing that my left ankle was in a similar shape to my wrists. Only my dragon's leg was unharmed, sorta. It had marks and blood on it, but not nearly as much compared to my wrists and left ankle. I guess my scales protected it somewhat from the shackles. 

I winced. Well wounds or not, I didn't like looking at myself when I looked disgusting. And all the dirt on me couldn't be helping my wounds. So I stripped, untying my sash taking off my robe, pants, and shoes.

I felt weird standing in the middle of the forest completely naked. But it's not like there was anyone around to see me. Maybe I wouldn't be embarrassed if I looked good, but I almost wished I hadn't striped.

Because I could now see how my rips stuck out, my body looked all weird. Too skinny and scrawny with discolored bruises everywhere. Maybe I was malnourished, this didn't look like what a healthy body should look like. This wasn't what the rest of the villagers looked like.

Or maybe they did, how would I know. I only got glimpses of them, maybe this was normal…no, the thought cut off. This couldn't be normal. I was only eating maybe once a day, and meager food at best. This couldn't be healthy for me, this wasn't a normal body, even considering my dragon's leg. 

I felt discouraged and frustrated, but complaining was going to get me nowhere. So I waded into the water, shivering at the sudden rush of cold. Maybe this wasn't a good plan, I didn't know how to swim. But I would be fine, the river wasn't that deep. I could probably stand up and be fine, and if the water wasn't moving fast enough to warp my reflection then the current shouldn't be too strong, right. 

I untied the cord holding my hair into a low ponytail, letting my long green hair flow in the water. I rubbed my arms and legs. My wrists and left ankle stung, but I tried to wash them as best I could. The thought that I could be making this worse never even occurred to me. I had to be making it better, being clean had to help wounds heal, that made sense. 

So I stood there, shivering for longer than I probably should have. Trying to let the water wash away the bloodstains on me, wash away years of pain and abuse. 

When I saw that my hands were somewhat shrived, I freaked out. Almost jumping out of the water. Slipping and falling sputtering as my head plunged underneath the water, gasping for breath that wasn't there. Bubbles rose from my mouth as I thrashed about trying to get my head above water, panic surging through me. I couldn't swim. 

Until I finally got my dragon’s leg against a stone, using that I lifted myself in a leap, springing from the water creating a huge splash I jumped onto the bank. Coughing and sputtering gashing for air. My lungs strained as I coughed up water. 

I looked back at the river that almost drowned me, I was going to have to be more careful or learn to swim. I should learn to swim how hard could it be. But I didn't feel like it right now. And from now on I would do what I wanted, 

So instead I got to my feet examining my wrists. Well, they looked a little better, they weren't covered in bloodstains anymore. But they still looked awful, I really needed to let them heal for once. Bandages would help, but I didn't have any. 

I grabbed my clothes, seeing how dirty they were compared to my now, mostly clean skin. I really didn't want to put them back on. Somewhat reluctantly I took them back to the river and dunked them. Letting them soak in the water trying to get them clean too. 

I then put them back on and immediately started shivering. I was freezing, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to let them dry first. So I striped again, setting my clothes on a rock to dry in the sun. I was alone, it wouldn't kill me to be naked for a while. 

I once again looked at my reflection. Dripping wet hair clung to my shoulders falling over my eyes. Well, my face looked a little better. I shook my head, sending water droplets scattering before I tied my hair back into its ponytail. 

My face at least, while still bruised didn't have the bloodstains anymore, and hopefully, I would heal from the bruises soon enough. My wrists were what I was concerned about. The blood was washed away leaving scabs and deep wounds that hadn't had a chance to properly heal for I don't know how long. 

Did they ever. Were these the same wounds that I had since I was a child? Or did those wounds heal and I was just constantly injuring myself? I didn't know. 

Hopefully, my dragon powers would also help me heal. I may not have the yellow dragon's sturdy body, whatever that meant. But maybe I could heal faster than a normal human. 

I sat there in the sunlight for a long time. My sleepless night catching up to me. I fell asleep there in the sunlight, finally feeling at peace.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the sunset, had I really slept an entire day. My stomach growled even more. I really did need to do something about that. I grabbed my clothes, now mostly dry and put them on. Liking my reflection better. 

It still felt wrong. Like the person, I was seeing reflected in the sunset golden waters was wrong. This wasn't who I wanted to be, this wasn't how I wanted to think of myself. 

The boy who stared back at me was still just a lost child, bruised and broken. A hollow longing in his eyes, as if he couldn't taste freedom. But I was happy, I was free, so why did my eyes not reflect that, they looked so tired. 

Maybe it was just that I was hungry, but where was I supposed to get some food. Well, there had to be a village somewhere that wasn't mine. And villages needed food, so if I could just find one then I should be set for a meal.

Actually, this was a perfect time to look for a village. I could leap high and see the lights from a village shining in the dark. I just had to make sure I watched where I was jumping. Shu-Ten warned me about making a careless jump in the dark and then hurting myself on landing. 

A small part of me even wondered if I was too hungry to make the leap. Too late, I jumped high above the treetops searching for light, starving. I didn't see any, so I leaped away from the setting sun, searching for light and not finding anything. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought. 

I kept jumping aimlessly searching for a village but finding nothing. I eventually gave up, curled up in a tree, and got some sleep. Waking up a few times less just to double-check that the moonlight was still there, that I was still free and not locked up. 

For some reason, I started humming. I have no idea what I was humming, I had never ever heard Garou hum. Where the soft somber melody came from I don't know. 

Just staring up at the moon made me feel something stirring within myself, and without knowing what was happening I just started humming. With my own somber melody and moonlight lighting the night I fell asleep deeply. If only I wasn't hungry this would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone I'm back! I hope you like, A Dragons Dream: Journey
> 
> This story kind of got out of hand, but I was having to much fun writing to to pay attention to the word count ...oops XD.
> 
> I'm going to be posting new chapters weekly on Thursdays.


	2. A Dragons Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve-year-old Jae-Ha explores a village, and learns he needs to be more careful about hiding his powers.

I woke to a rumbling, a shaking in the ground. I clung tightly to my tree, feeling the branch tremble beneath me. I heard voices and the rumbling got louder and louder. Instinctually, I climbed higher in the tree. Leaping for another branch, holding on tight, watching between the leaves. 

But whatever was making the pounding sounds, and causing the earth to tremble was too far away for me to see. I thought I heard voices, but I couldn't be sure. And after a while, they faded. 

My heart was pounding, but it was overtaken by my stomach growling. I had gone for about two whole days without food. Three if you counted my last day in the village, and I didn't get much to eat that day either. I was starving.

I winced, remembering how my ribs stood out in my reflection. _Alright Jae-Ha, time to find a village and get some food before you collapsed from hunger._

Easier said than done. I ended up jumping aimlessly, searching for a town or village for most of the day. 

Getting a bird's eyes view of the land told me how secluded the green dragon village was. There weren't any other towns or villages for miles and miles. With every leap, I took there were just more trees, an endless sea of trees. 

Finally, I saw a clearing in the trees. I squinted my eyes catching a glimpse of the hole in the trees, leaping closer. I saw houses. I felt a brief moment of panic, thinking maybe I had jumped in circles and was back at the green dragon village. I leapt for a tree hiding in it, watching. 

The houses looked different, they were made more with wood instead of stone, shingled roofs instead of thatched. The people also were wearing a slightly different style of clothes. 

Finally, a village. I could get food here. I jumped down from the tree I almost leapt right for the town. But just as I was about to take off, I remembered Garou's words. 

_“With this monstrous creepy leg, no one will accept you.”_

I hesitated, glancing down to my leg, pulling my pant leg down as far as it would go. The scales on my ankle still revealed. 

I shook my head. I was just being stupid, right? Garou was only threatening me. I’m sure no one would notice my leg. But maybe just to be safe I should l walk to the village instead of jumping …Naw I'm sure it was fine. 

Without thinking I coiled myself leaping, arching in the sky, slamming down on the ground, leaves scattering in my wake as I landed out of the sky into the village. Ignoring the people who started pointing and murmuring, taking notice of my bright green hair and appearance of falling out of the sky. 

Food, I was starving. I needed food. 

I glanced around desperately, becoming rash in my hunger. Finding a stall filled with fruits I had never seen before. 

I ran over grabbing one biting into it less than elegantly, not realizing how hungry I was. The sweetness was like nothing I had ever tasted. The fruit was white inside of the red skin. It was so sweet. I felt excited. 

Not only had I found food, but it tasted better than anything I had ever eaten in my life. So this was what freedom tasted like, a huge smile crossed my face. 

“Hey kid, you've got money to pay for that right,” a voice said. 

I glanced upwards to a man who towered over me the fruit still in my mouth, innocent purple eyes, slightly sunken unused to the sun, meeting his own shadowed, angry eyes. I swallowed confused. 

“Money …what's that?” I asked. Wait money, that was gold, right? Riches and treasure that Hiryuu was supposed to have lots of, that he traded for me in my nightmares.

The man slammed his fist on the table. 

“You’re kidding brat, I’m not handing out freebies. Cough up the Rin,” he said 

I gulped, the anger radiating from him reminded me of Garou, except without the tragic soul behind it. I was scared, it was as if a shadow had covered the land. 

“Uh, I…” I stammered taking a step back. But before I could even think to use my dragon's leg, the man grabbed me by the arm lifting me off the ground. 

“Don't think you can just walk away without paying for that apple,” he yelled. He leaned closer examining my face. “I haven't seen your face before, where’s your parents,” he said.

“Uhh, I don't know,” I said. I didn't even know who my parents were. 

“You don't know, you little urchin. You’re not escaping from this,” he said. 

My heart raced, escaping, what did he mean. Was he going to turn me over back to my village? No, I had to stay free. I couldn't be locked away again. I narrowed my eyes feeling the tension in my leg. 

“Let him go Fai.” A new voice called. I turned around seeing another man walking over. 

“Stay out of this Ling. This brat thinks he can get away with stealing from me.” The first man, Fai, said. 

“Look at the kid, can you blame him for being hungry. He looks like he hasn't eaten in days,” the new man, Ling, said. He was right. I tried tree leaves, and they didn't taste good.

“I don't care. If I gave away all my wears then I couldn't feed my own family,” Fai yelled shaking me. 

My heart was starting to turn to ice. I shut my eyes, was he going to beat me like Garou did, was he about to hurt me?

I knew I should fight back, but I hesitated. Garou was a green dragon, using my leg against him was fair game. I felt almost guilty thinking of striking another human with it. Did I just accept the beating, like I had done so many times with Garou? No, I wasn't just going to be a punching bag anymore.

Ling sighed running his fingers through his hair, pulling dark brown strands out of his topknot. 

“Look, let him go and I’ll pay for him,” he said. Setting a few circler objects on the counter.

Fai looked at it, then at Ling, then at me. My purple eyes squeezed almost shut, green hair falling all over my face, not even breathing. 

“Fine. But be careful Ling, I don't like the look in his eyes. If he tries anything, send for me. You have people to protect now Ling,” Fai snapped, releasing me. 

I fell to the ground, getting even more dirt on my tunic. 

“You alright?” Ling asked. 

I nodded but before I could even mutter thank you, he grabbed me by the back of my tunic collar and started dragging me away. 

“Good, come on,” he said.

“Hey wait where are we going?” I yelled. Struggling to get back on my feet and failing miserably. 

“Back to my farm, where you'll repay me for the money I spent,” he said. He sighed “Might as well get you a hot meal while we're at it,” he murmured. 

I gulped unsure of what was in store for me next, but if threatened I could just fly away. Might as well see where this went. It's not like I had any better ideas. 

“Uh, thank you for helping me,” I said. 

Ling looked to me, a softness in his eyes, that growing up with Garou I was unfamiliar with. 

“You’re welcome. Gods, I hate seeing kids in trouble. What is the country coming to,” he muttered the last part mostly to himself. 

I wonder what he meant. Garou had never mentioned anything like that. 

Not that he had taught me anything except about the dragon warriors. Thanks Garou, it would have been nice to know more about how to live in the outside world, then hearing about Hiryuu for the hundredth time. 

We crossed a hill, revealing a huge span of land. Or at least it looked huge to me. A field as far as my eyes could see, trees in the distance surrounding the field, a small house with smoke rising from the top.

Ling pushed me on the back.

“Well, go on, you know how to weed a field right,” he said. 

I shook my head, having no idea what he was asking me to do. He rubbed his neck. 

“What about picking apples, tending a garden, gathering eggs. What do you know how to do kid?” he asked.

I looked down, tapping the ground with my toe. 

“Uhh,” I stammered. 

“Alright fine, you’re going to learn then. What's your name? What should I tell your parents when they come looking for you?” he said. I kept my gaze on the ground. 

“I don't know my parents..” I said softly before I raised my head. “But my name is Jae-Ha.” Ling’s face softened. 

“Orphan huh, we see too many of them these days. I swear it gets worse every day,” he muttered. His gaze rose from me to the horizon as if searching for something. 

“And all King Il dose is dote upon his wife and daughter, ignoring the plight of his people. At least under King Joo-Nam…” he trailed off 

“Who's King Il?” I asked. Ling looked at me confused. 

“You’re kidding me kid, what rock have you been living under,” he muttered. I winced, he didn't know half the truth. I had been living alone for twelve long years. 

“He was the king, before King Il, King Il’s father. But I suppose that's a heavy subject for a child. Come on Jae-Ha, go gather eggs.” He pushed me forward, towards a small hut and shoved a basket in my hands.

… Well ok. I should repay his kindness, and he did promise to feed me. 

I stepped inside the small dark room, instantly feeling nervous and claustrophobic. The only thing saving me from running was the small amount of light streaming inside. 

“Hello,” I said hesitantly, instinctively feeling several eyes on me. I gulped covering my hands screaming as I was attacked by feathers, talons, and beaks. 

I bolted outside back under the sun, having not gotten a single egg. Ling took one look at me and started chuckling. I gulped wincing, was he going to beat me in punishment? I wasn't sure what was funny about me getting assaulted by chickens. 

He then spread seeds on the floor, telling me to go now. I was pretty sure he was setting me up again. But I tried it, breaking several but gathering about half the eggs. The other half ended up on myself and the floor. Ling just looked at me, his expression caught between a laugh and a grimace. 

“You are not used to farm work, are you,” he said. 

I shook my head. Cold, slimy egg dripping down my hair, narrowly avoiding my eyes. 

“You didn't have parents and yet despite what Fai said, your eyes don't look like a thief’s, they’re too bright,” he said. I tried to smile. 

So did that mean that you couldn't tell I was imprisoned all my life by my eyes? I don't know why, but that thought brought me comfort. Like maybe I could pretend it was all just a bad dream. 

But even as I thought that, I glanced down to my wrists knowing they looked like a mess. I tried to cover them with my sleeves. For being observant, Ling didn't seem to notice. He took the half-full basket of eggs. 

“Alright fine, let's try picking apples, you can climb right?” he asked. I shook my head, Ling groaned. 

“But I can fly,” I said, trying to hold off a scolding or yelling. 

Instantly I regretted it. Ling’s face got a confused look on it. I shouldn't have said that, I slammed my hands over my mouth. But Ling just muttered. 

“Yeah right, very funny. And here I thought you were too naive to be a good liar…Shows what I know. Looks are deceiving and all that…Wonder if that's what Fai meant,” he mumbled. 

I bit my lip looking down. “I mean, I, uhh…” I stammered. He shook his head. 

“Whatever, here I’ll go grab a ladder and you can go pick apples from those trees,” he said, pointing to trees that were covered in the sweet fruits, my mouth watered. 

“And no snacking…” Ling started. But seeing the look in my eyes he sighed. “Alright fine, one snack. Just make sure that you’re working while you’re eating,” he said. 

I nodded. I waited until Ling’s back was turned. That brief slip up enough to teach me to be more cautious. The moment Ling had his back turned. I coiled myself, I jumped straight for the tree, landing on a branch gracefully. 

I grabbed an apple, biting into it. The sweetness still tasted so good. I swallowed, tossing more apples down into the basket below.  
Ling stared at me his mouth open. _Uh oh,_ I thought. I shouldn't have done that. I gulped, holding out my hands. 

“It’s not what it looked like. I..uhhh…I..I climb really fast,” I stammered. 

Ling was looking at me funny, I smiled weakly and awkwardly. Damn it, maybe I should be hiding my powers more. 

“Yeah sure,” he muttered.

I liked this job better. Up here in the trees, I felt safe. Balancing precariously on the branches, having more grace than should be possible for a human, more than any other dragon.

Heights were my element. I reached for the sky smiling to myself, tree leaves getting stuck in my hair, pulling strands out of its ponytail. 

I’m not sure how long I worked up in the trees, picking the ripe apples. And when Ling didn't notice, leaping from tree to tree to start over. I was kind of having fun. I wouldn't mind staying here for a little bit. Playing in the trees where I had a source of food. 

A woman walked out of the house shouting and waving. Ling started walking towards her, gesturing for me to follow. 

“Come on, you’re definitely not suited to farm work, but you tried your hardest. I did promise you a meal, my wife Cho-Hee’s cooking is the best around,” he said.

I looked down at myself, disgusted at how dirty I was. It reminded me of being trapped in the dark and dirt of my cell for so long. I never wanted this much dirt to touch me again. 

I wouldn't say I was afraid or paranoid about dirt, I don't think a little dirt would ever stop me from doing something I wanted. But I didn't like getting dirty. 

Especially this dirty, I was starting to realize that I was hopelessly naive. I needed to get information about the world fast. 

We walked inside where there was a meal that looked like a feast to me. Bowls of rice covered in fluffy eggs, I think. Beautiful fish grilled, mixed with noodles. It was like nothing I had ever eaten before. 

“Thank you for the food,” Ling and Cho-Hee said. Clapping their hands bowing their heads. 

I awkwardly tried to copy them, before grabbing the chopsticks and stuffing everything in my mouth as fast as I could. The rice was so soft and warm, the eggs super fluffy. I never knew food could taste this amazing, there were even little pieces of fruit, I think it was more apples. Everything was amazing. 

Ling’s wife smiled gently as she watched me. She kept rubbing her stomach as she told me. 

“There’s plenty more little one.” 

I nodded holding out my empty bowl for more rice, I was starving I don't remember being this hungry. Was it because I was using my power more, because I was doing more activity than sitting in a cell all day, maybe both. 

Instantly I regretted it. The second I held out my bowl, my sleeves fell back revealing the hideous wounds on my wrists. Her hands flew to her mouth covering a shriek. 

I bit my lip gulping, trying to pull my sleeves down. She bolted up from the table running. I looked down, avoiding Ling’s shocked face. 

“Jae-Ha, just exactly what have you been up to,” he muttered in horror. 

I gulped. “I’m sorry,” I muttered. 

What was I sorry for there was nothing I could really say or do I ..didn't even know how to heal them. I just …I felt horrible for scaring her. My chest hurt, they had been nothing but kind to me, and I…

She ran back her hands full of a bucket and other stuff she pulled her pillow right next to mine. 

“You keep eating Jae-Ha don't mind me,” she said grabbing my arm. I recoiled. 

“It’s fine, it’s nothing..” I muttered embarrassed. 

Why was I embarrassed? It wasn't my fault I was held captive, it wasn't my fault my wrists looked horrible. 

Cho-Hee crossed her arms taking a firm tone. 

“Jae-Ha, you are going to sit there and let me take care of that. And after, either my loving, caring, considerate, husband will give you a less strenuous task, or he will let you rest,” she said raising an eyebrow at Ling. 

“Now then,” she said. She scoped more rice in my bowl handing me a second serving. Trying to distracting me with food. My mouth watered, she tried to grab my arm again.

I winced pulling my arm out of her reach. Nope, nope, nope, not dealing with this today. I recoiled clutching my wrist with my hand. 

“I appreciate the concern. But if you don't mind,” I dropped my gaze, my heart rate accelerating. “I would rather take care of it myself,” I said. 

She frowned. “Let me help you, I..” 

“No,” I snapped, harsher than I meant to. I hunched my shoulders up. 

“I just … this is my problem ..my fault,” I muttered. “So I’ll deal with it myself,” I said. 

She looked to me sadly. Before pushing the bandages and supplies towards me. 

“Do you know how?” she asked. I gulped, shaking my head. 

“Then..” 

“But I need to learn,” I said. She sighed. 

“First, clean them with this,” she said. 

I exhaled, I could do this. I brought the herb-soaked cloth to my wrists biting back a scream. 

“..Just what the hell have you been up to… Who are you?” Ling muttered. 

I didn't answer, the pain was worse this time than when I cleaned them in the river. I almost screamed. I shut my eyes struggling to breathe. 

I had never felt the temptation to throw a tantrum more than now. As I was facing the consequences of recklessly slamming my wrists against my chains, and struggling, trying to escape and leap for twelve long years. 

But I exhaled, trying to calm myself. Some gut feeling told me that was the wrong move. So instead, even though I felt my stomach churn from the pain, I slowly, with a shaking hand brought the cloth to my wrist.

It started bleeding again. I cleaned it best I could before rubbing a salve on it that stung. I winced biting my lip so hard I cut it to keep from screaming. Before I bandaged it, struggling and having to try a few times before I got it right.

I felt sweat pool on the back of my neck as I tried to keep from screaming, before I finally wrapped the last bandage. My breathing was heavy, I was panting from trying to hold back the pain. Cho-Hee watched with a frown on her face, she crossed her arms again.

“Young people these days, I swear. Did you injure yourself anywhere else?” she asked. I was hesitant to say, but knowing what I had to do next. 

I gulped looking down. Rolling up my left leg, while she gasped. I winced, knowing the pain I was in for. But I was determined to see this through. Grabbing the cloth, I started the whole hellish process over again. 

I was breathing heavy, panting and gasping from the pain. I almost didn't hear her say. 

“And what about your other leg.” Suddenly my dulled senses became alert.

“Wait, I…” I tried to say. But couldn't stop her from lifting up my last pant leg, revealing the scales of the green dragon, bruised and bent but unbroken, protecting the delicate skin and muscles underneath. 

Her hands flew to her mouth. 

“By the gods,” she muttered. 

My face flushed. Garou's words echoed in my mind. _“With this creepy leg, no one will accept you. There's no place for us.”_

“What the hell is that!” Ling yelled spitting out his tea.

I looked away, hastily shoving my pant leg over my scales, trying and failing to hide the bright green scales. 

“It’s just please.. uh forget you saw that. It’s not what it looks like,” I tried to mutter. 

Ling looked from my leg to Cho-Hee, He took a deep intake of breath. 

“Take your time and finish eating. I have to go,” he said in a voice that was strained and shaking slightly. 

I gulped bringing the chopsticks back to my mouth, but I couldn't taste the food anymore. Ling walked outside. I looked down shaking. 

“Jae-Ha, why is your leg like that? What happened? Who are you?” Cho-Hee asked. 

I looked away watching out the window at Ling. A large bird landed on his arm, he stroked it reaching for the bird's foot. Before lifting his arm up, sending the bird flying through the sky. Where I belonged. The sight of the bird flying away made me sad.

I looked down into the bowl, I didn't know how to answer any of her questions. I couldn't tell her that I was the green dragon.

I gulped nervously. I knew I should probably get going, but my growling stomach demanded I be greedy. So I was, finishing second and third helpings. Even if I couldn't taste the food much anymore.

“Thank you for the meal,” I said, walking out the door. 

“Jae-Ha,” she called after me. I looked down. 

“Yes,” I said. 

“With that… wound on your leg…” she hesitated. I winced. 

“My leg is fine. I ..know it's weird but I ..uh, it's just.. uhh. Forget about that,” I mumbled, bolting out the door. 

“Jae-Ha...if you're still around you can join us for dinner,” she said. I gulped. 

“Uhh, maybe. That sounds nice,” I said. Before I ran outside. Was I really going to stay, I don't know …

standing outside I hesitated, shifting my weight. Feeling the temptation to fly away right away. 

But then, Ling waved me over to pick more apples. My heart was racing from knowing that they saw my leg. Yet aside from the tense looks on their faces, they seemed to be ignoring it. I gulped, maybe Garou was just bullying me. 

I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little bit. I was free to do whatever I wanted right now. A wild hope started soaring in my chest, was it possible, that I found people who didn't care about my leg. ….It was too good to be true.

Standing in the trees hiding in the leaves while Ling directed me on the trees he wanted me to pick. And he still ignored my leg, I gulped. Did it really not matter…

A wild excitement started stirring in my heart, similar to the feeling of anticipation of freedom, I felt when I gained my full power. I looked up. 

“Hey Ling, I have a question,” I asked. The words, can I stay with you on my lips. Opening my mouth.

“Can I…” 

“There he is,” I heard a voice call. 

I turned around shocked recognizing the voice, as my racing heart changed from excitement to fear. I felt the ghost pains of chains on my wrists. 

Led by Fai, there was a group of people on horseback. Archers dressed in the style of my village. No, how could they be here! Why were they here? 

“There he is. Get him!” Fie yelled. The bird on his shoulder screeching. The same bird Ling had sent away… Suddenly Ling grabbed my arm holding me.

“Wait what are you doing?” I said confused. He helped me, he fed me, why? 

“Kid, I want to believe you that you’re just an orphan. But your leg …I saw you jumping, no one jumps that high it’s impossible. Your wrists have scars that look like shackles. You better explain this now. I can’t let anything happen to my family,” he said. 

“I..I..” I stammered. Feeling like the world was shattering around me. I winced gritting my teeth, my fangs poking out of my mouth. I should have expected this. Why did I expect anything different …Garou was ..Garou was right. 

“I’ll tell you who he is, that's a monster,” the village leader said.

I didn't recognize him. I had no idea who he was. He looked older, maybe in his early twenties. Brown hair cropped short, and a pointed beard. Nothing but contempt for me in his eyes. 

But my eyes made contact with a smaller one, a boy. He didn't look too much older than I. Dusty brown-green hair pulled in a bun, he quickly looked away, his pale purple eyes refused to meet mine. Gripping both the reins of his horse and a glowing, corded necklace. 

“Hand him over, he's a threat to the world,” the bearded villager said. I glanced to Ling, fear in my purple eyes. 

“I can explain. I…” I stammered. But Ling’s face had hardened. He didn't look to me, he looked to Fai 

“It’s clear from your wounds that you were a prisoner. What the hell did you do? Just what heinous acts are you capable of,” he muttered, his expression dark.

“I didn't do anything…” I yelled, trying to pull out of his grip. 

“Lies! Don't trust him, Ling. I told you I didn't trust the look in his eyes!” Fai yelled. 

“Please I…just ..let me go. I’ll tell you the truth, who I am, what I am I..” I stammered. But Ling shook his head. 

“I made my choice when I received Fie’s message about people searching for you, I trust him more than you,” he said darkly.

“Hand him over. We’ll take it from here. That monster doesn't belong anywhere except back in his chains,” the villager said. 

“Ling if he tries anything I’ll shoot him,” Fie said. Aiming an arrow for me. My heart raced faster and faster, seeing the arrows aimed at me, again…

Ling nodded slowly. He was really going to do it. He was really going to hand me over. Sorrow and rage took over me. I felt like my eyes were mismatched. My right eye reflecting sorrow at Ling’s betrayal, covered by my hair. My exposed left eye shown with rage. I was not going back there. 

Garou's words echoed in my mind. _“No one will accept you.”_

I shut my eyes, feeling despair claw at my heart. He was right, he was right …if he was right about no one ever accepting me, then was he also right about the world. Was there no place for me? Would I wander forever in a word that hated me, where there was nothing for me? 

But then, even if he was right about everything, about the world, about the people, about me… 

“Dragons or destiny I don't care about any of it. I will live my life the way I want to.” I muttered. 

I knew I was going to regret it later, but rage took over me. I kicked out with my human leg, hitting Ling squarely in the chest. He coughed and sputtered. 

“Don't let him escape. Get him. Archers fire!” Fai yelled.

“Don't tell my men what to do! Men, Kill the dragon!” The villager called. 

“Wait, n..” the boy with the necklace yelled. Arrows whizzed by me, piercing an apple, sending the ripe fruit crashing to the ground. As I leapt high in the sky. 

Looking back seeing Ling and Cho-Hee watching me in horror, I winced, tears flowing down my face. 

_“With this creepy leg, no one will accept you.”_ Creepy leg and creepy powers, I would never have a place. 

I jumped running as far away as I could. tears blurring my vision quickly losing my perusers, before I stopped in a tree. I pulled up my knees gasping for breath. 

How had they found me? I was flying, basically leaving no trace. How were they able to follow me. I was angry, how dare they follow me. I was free out of their reach. I rubbed my wrists feeling the memory of chains on them shivering, never again. Never again. 

Instantly feeling sorrow. Why Ling, I had almost found a place to belong, why? Why did you have to notice my leg? Why did you have to reject me? Why did you sell me out? I cried there for a long time in sorrow, hugging my knees my chest heaving, why?

I had almost found a safe place. I hadn't even known how much I wanted that until it was right at my fingertips and snatched away from me. I shook my head sending my hair flying around my face. What did it matter, I didn't need a home or a place to belong. It was enough that I was free. That had to be enough.

I rolled over in the tree branches, sitting there for a while catching my breath. Dozing off and on, sleeping soundly in the gentle sunlight. While once again at night, I kept dozing off and on. Keeping the moonlight in view, still not believing that I was free and feeling hollow about my missed chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Jae-Ha, you did say it was a long, exhausting journey before you met the pirates, it would be to easy if the first people you met weren't afraid of your leg. I still feel bad for you. 
> 
> Serious question, dose anyone know what the actual currency in Kouka is? The wiki says “Ling” the manga says “Rin” I tend to default to the manga when in doubt, but since I can’t read Japanese yet I'm stuck with only the english manga, which changed Kija to Gija, soooooo, confusion.


	3. A Dragon's Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-Ha runs into a stranger with a connection to his past.

I sighed leaning against the tree I was sitting in. I think it had been five or six days since I escaped. I don't know, I lost track. I couldn't believe that the villagers were still following me. I had to be far from the village by now, right? Yet they still were. 

I briefly stopped at another village before getting chased out when they saw my leg. Almost caught in a third when I jumped onto a roof from the ground, to check if the hoofbeats were returning soldiers or bandits. 

I was getting so furious with my leg. It’s power was a blessing and a curse. I truly loved flying. The feeling of freedom I got from it was the best thing ever.

But then, it also was this cursed power that caused all my suffering in the first place. I tried to offer to help with farming in the villages, be a lookout, to help the merchants, anything in exchange for a meal. I started to steal if I had to. I hated it and wasn't good at it at all. I preferred to help with market stalls or any shop that would give me food in exchange for whatever work I could do.

I never stayed anywhere too long. Not that I got much of a choice. if I didn't leave, I got run out by the villagers once someone saw my leg or my powers. And then the villagers from my village were right on my trail, almost catching up with me several times. 

I got so furious. An hour ago I angrily ripped off the bandages covering my wrists and left leg, and angrily tied them around my right. Trying to cover up these hideous green scales that kept giving me away. That the villagers kept chasing, searching for a green-haired boy with purple eyes and a scaled foot. 

I hugged my legs hidden in the leaves. Damn it, why was it so hard to blend in. 

It was during a brief respite that I heard the sound, a soft rustling. Instantly awake, I blinked, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. The land lit up in blue moonlight. My heart slowed down, each beat pulsed in rhythm with my slow breaths. 

It was probably an animal, there were lots of them. It had to be one of them. The crushing of grass halted, before resuming half a heartbeat later. Why was my own heart pulsing? 

Why was I feeling this way? Why was I feeling fear? Was it because I still didn't know much about the world? What, it’s not like a wild animal was dangerous to me. To a normal person, yeah, but I could just fly away. 

I could right, as long as I could see a little bit I was ok, right? I suddenly remembered Shu-Ten’s lessons about leaping bad. 

_“You’re meant to fly, not to crash. The rest of your body is normal. If you jump poorly and end up falling, you can die,”_ He had said. 

I gulped as the crunching sounds got louder and louder, stopping right in front of the tree I was hiding in. 

_Just remain still don't move,_ I told myself. 

“Jae-Ha.” An unfamiliar voice called softly. Shivers ran down my spine. Who was this? How did they know my name? What did that mean? My heart closed up as the fear penetrated me. Who, why, what…?

“Jae-Ha, please. I just want to talk,” the voice called. I remained frozen. A touch of exasperation slipped into his voice. “For Hiryuu's sake, I know you're there. Your tracks lead here,” he called. 

_My tracks? What tracks, I was jumping._ My heart leapt into my throat. He sighed. 

“A single footprint and a few broken branches aren't much to go off of. You want to know how we're tracking you, don't you? I’ll tell you if you agree to hear me out. It’s dark, the archer's cant aim well in the dark. If you feel threatened you can just run, we’re powerless to stop you, please.” 

_Tracking me._ I gulped, _tracking me!_ It had to be one of the villagers chasing me. They were tracking me, but how? Did I dare let curiosity get the better of me? I bit my lip it would be valuable information to understand how they were tracking me, then I could hide my trail better, but did I dare risk it. 

It was risky for their archers to fire in the darkness, but it was also risky for me to jump when I couldn't see where I was going. Did he know this? My heart raced. 

“Come on, what do you have to lose? I promise I’m alone,” he said. 

What did I have to lose, everything, my freedom. This was probably another trap. 

“You don't trust me. Of course, you don’t. Give me one chance, I just want to talk to you. Please, little brother,” he said. 

_Little brother?_

That did it. My hesitation and better judgment was clouded as that last part shook me. It shouldn’t, the term little brother, family, they were things I had never know. They shouldn't mean anything to me, but the words shook me enough that I lost my balance, falling out of my tree.

I fell gracefully, managing to land on my feet. Like that was what I planned. Even as my legs trembled beneath me, my power failing as I meet the boy's eyes, glowing like soft orbs in the moonlight. Light purple, shaped somewhat narrow, with a tiny droop to them, they looked just like mine. 

We just stared at each other for what felt like forever. He was dressed in a sun faded green robe with a tan sash, and pants. His hair, was a dusty shade of green and brown, pulled back into a bun, a bow and quiver striped to his back, a corded necklace hidden beneath his tunic.

“What do you mean you're my brother?” I stammered. “I don't even know you.” 

Even I knew that was a pitiful excuse the moment I said it, but I was flustered. The boy looked down sadly. 

“Of course you don’t. Why did I except different,” he muttered. The boy smiled weakly. 

“Well met Jae-Ha. You probably don't remember me, but I’m your big brother, Ha-Jun. I was four years old when you were born the green dragon warrior,” he trailed off. I crossed my arms. 

“I don't care who you are.” The lie passed my lips, my heart knowing it wasn't true. “I’m not going back with you. Nor can you take me with you,” I said. He looked down sadly. 

“You know, Mother was devastated. She always wished that we could be a real family,” he said. I felt my voice creeping harsher in tone as I said through clenched teeth. 

“She gave birth to a monster.” I know what the villagers thought of me. 

“But she always wished that she didn’t,” he said. 

“Figures no one wanted me!” I yelled. Ha-Jun held out his arms. 

“No wait, that came out wrong. Our mother just wanted to be a family. She wished that you could live with us, that you would stop trying to escape. She tried over and over to get the elder to release you. She said that she could keep you from running away, but he never gave her a chance. She did manage to convince him to reconsider if you stopped trying to run away and behaved…” he trailed off. 

I started bouncing on my foot eyeing him warily. 

“Father’s disappointed. He would never say so, but while he wasn't happy at your fate, he was proud of you for remaining and doing your duty. ….What I mean to say is that he's not angry with you, not at all… Or well, he will forgive you if you return, restoring both your and his honor. Please, Mother and Father both…” 

But I felt anger stirring within me. 

“How dare you. My life is my own, I’m not going to be a pawn in some scripted fate. Have you ever thought about what I want?” I looked up to the sky. 

“A dragon's life, my life is so painfully short. Garou lived until he was twenty-seven, most die younger. I might only have ten more years left. I’ve spent over half my lifespan sitting in the dark, waiting to fulfill a prophecy, a promise I didn't make, that I never asked for, that I don't believe in.” I felt my words growing louder and louder with each word. 

“But Mother, Father and I ..” 

“Don't give me that crap about a mother's love, or a son's duty. They rejected me. I was locked away for a crime I didn't commit. For a destiny, I didn't want. A power I never asked for.” I stomped my foot in the ground. 

“To hell with Hiryuu! A master I’m supposed to protect. My life is my own. I have a dragon leg but a human heart. Stop appealing to a sense of family, those words may hold meaning to you, but they mean nothing to me. The closest thing to a father I had, was Garou, and he's dead. There’s nothing left for me in that prison, there never was anything in the first place,” I yelled. 

“Perhaps I’m not making myself clear,” Ha-Jun said. 

“No, you've made yourself perfectly clear. You've had your talk. Now,” I stepped closer trying to intimidate him. Even though he was a whole head taller than me. 

“Tell me how you’re tracking me,” I demanded.

“Well, we are expert hunters, good at reading tiny signs of broken branches and footprints..” I raised a single green eyebrow. I was not buying it. I was jumping, it would be extremely difficult to track me when I was flying. 

He sighed before reaching for a cord around his neck, revealing a single green stone, engraved with a dragon's footprint that pulsed with a soft green light. 

“This is what's known as a jade stone charm. Everyone in the village has one. To most people, it's useless, a precious stone. But it resonates with the power of the green dragon, your power, your presence.

You know how the four dragons are said to sense each other even across great distance, well this stone resonates with your power. Your blood carries both human and dragon within it. The dragons blood calls out to the other dragons, that's how you're able to sense them. And your human blood …” he fingered the charm, looking right at me. 

“Calls out to the humans you share blood with, your family. This charm will only work in the hands of someone who shares human blood with the dragon. Myself, Father, and Mother can use these stones to sense your presence, and know where you are,” he said. 

My breathing quickened, seeing the stone. Feeling the power from it pulse first out of rhythm, but slowly syncing up with the energy flowing through my leg. 

“So if you hold that thing…” I stammered. Ha-Jun nodded. 

“Yes. It works very similar to how the four dragons are able to sense each other's presence, allowing for family and kin the same privilege.” 

Quicker the lightning I darted for the gemstone. Ha-Jun lifted the stone out of my reach. 

“Hold on. Even if you take my charm I’ll just borrow another, we have several. It’s the blood of the holder, the connections we have that allows for tracking, not the stone itself, the stone is just a medium. So see little brother, there's no true escape. The villagers don't hate you, they think that the green dragons are annoying but, they.. we don't hate them.. or you…

What I’m trying to say Jae-Ha, is no one in our family blames you. You’ve been treated horribly, but if you just come back Father will accept you once again. If you return of your own free will, Mother can convince the elder to let you live with us. If we leave together right now we can finally be a family, that's what we've always wanted, what you've always wanted, a family,” he said.

_A family..? What I always wanted ..was my freedom._

“Don't lie to me. If I go back they’ll only tighten the chains around me. You have no idea what it's like being locked up like that.” 

“And you have no idea what it's like to know that your failing as a big brother. That you have a younger sibling trapped in the dark that you can’t help, that you can’t teach to fight, or hunt, or read,” his voice grew softer. 

“Jae-Ha I just want to be your brother, so please come home with me.” I glared at him. 

“And I just want to be free. I am never going back.” I glared at him feeling my breathing quicken.

“You say that there's no escape, just because you have a blood tie that means nothing, and some shiny rock. What happens if you run out of rocks,” I snapped. 

“I just told you we have hundreds.” 

“And what if there’s no one else who shares blood with me,” I said. 

“If you really want to kill me you should have done so already,” he snapped. Ha-Jun few open his arms, but his eyes were hard. 

“But after everything you and your predecessor went through, neither of you were, or are, murderers,” he said. 

Rage was starting to swirl within me, scaring me as I began to really think about killing him. If he was dead then no one would chase me anymore, I had all the power …the thought scared me. Fear took over my beating heart. 

I almost fell to my knees, my legs feeling shaky, like my power was slipping away, even though I knew I was in my prime. I hated that I was so predictable. But Garou had never taken revenge on the villagers and I wanted to be better than him, not stoop below him.

“Tell me is this what you really want, to just chase me far from your home. Wouldn't it be easier to just forget me? To live as if I was never born,” I said.

“You don't ever forget family,” he said. I glared at him. 

“Except that no matter what a stupid stone says we’re not family,” I said. 

“This stone proves it,” he said holding it out. 

“Well, I don't care. You’re not my bother. I’m never going back there! I’m staying free, I’m going to live the life I want not the life I’m told. Hiryuu’s not coming back and I’m not going to serve him. You can’t chain me again,” I yelled. 

“Jae-Ha, I came to reason with you, but I’m not traveling alone. They wouldn't let me, and the others don't believe I can appeal to your humanity. I’m trying to convince you to come home so they won't hurt you. Escape is impossible, you have quite the bounty on your head. If I can't convince you, then the other villagers will get _him_ the best hunter in the village, he will bring you in. You don't want to face him, he's our..”

Before he could say anything else I bolted, leaping for his rock. He tried to hold it out of my reach using his height, but he forgot that he was dealing with a green dragon. He may be taller but I was always going to leap higher than him. I grabbed the stone yanking it out of his hands, reaching the peak of my leap I threw it. 

I don't think it went very far, but hopefully, I was high enough to make him lose it. I dropped to the ground glaring at him. 

“I am never going back,” I said. Coiling and leaping again, soaring into the sky. My panicked run, desperate as I bolted, unable to feel the joy of flying. 

They were tracking me. Was it a lie? Was it really that stupid stone, in that stupid kid’s hands? That they had hundreds, could they really track me that easily? How was I supposed to escape when they could track me so easily, why did they even care? 

I jumped nonstop until dawn before taking a quick break on a tree branch. I had to do something, I couldn't keep jumping blindly like this if they could track me. How to hide my tracks, how to hide where I had been, how to hide my very existence, when they could call out to my blood. 

If only there was some way to shut off that call. To conceal my very presence. But I didn't know how. What if I stopped jumping. No, I could never stop jumping. That was who I was, I couldn't stop. Maybe if I jumped less, but then wouldn't they catch up to me. Could I really stay ahead if I used my power less? What if I tried walking, no they would catch up to me instantly with their horses. 

How was I supposed to hide, my presence and escape at the same time when they had tracking stones that could call out to my power. Damn it. 

I felt fear clutch my heart, only allowing for tiny breaths to enter my lungs. I started to feel dizzy as I leaped but I had to stay focused, I shook my head, my hair falling in my face. 

I leapt until the sky turned light gray, and even as I felt exhaustion start to gnaw at the edge of my consciousness, I refused to stop. What was worse, being a little tired or getting captured. Captured was by far the worst fate imaginable. I don't even think I would care if I died out here, as long as I was free. 

So I kept pushing. The villagers had horses, maybe I had been going in circles earlier, maybe I hadn't been putting enough distance in my leaps. I was still only twelve, while I was at the height of my power maybe I didn't know how to focus my power enough. Even though that's basically what I spent three years training with Shu-Ten for. But maybe I still needed practice. 

So I didn't stop. I jumped all day, my breath becoming ragged. I thought about stopping, but my fear clutched at my stomach, stealing away my appetite. I couldn't afford to stop even for a moment, not until I escaped. 

I pushed myself. Deep down I felt my eyes drooping more than usual, the trees blurring not from speed, but from my own failing vision. My stomach growled, angry at me for going from not needing many calories, to needing lots. I stopped for five minutes to gulp as much water as I could when I saw a river, and then bolted again. Almost making myself sick from the water slamming up and down in my stomach. 

_Faster, harder, further, faster, jump higher, higher, still not high enough,_ I thought. 

Over and over I coiled myself and jumped. I had been jumping all night, and all day. The sun started to dip below the sky, and even though my breath was in shallow gasping breaths, I didn't stop.

My tunic was soaked with sweat, my chest tight, my stomach growling, but I didn't stop. My feet were starting to hurt from constant jumping all day, my knees were sore from absorbing the shock of my leaps, but I didn't stop. Nothing could make me stop, or they would find me and take me. In essence, killing me. 

Being contained was a fate worse than death for the green dragon. I knew I was being foolish, but every time I thought that maybe I should rest, and my body ached and begged to sleep, I remembered the fear as the villagers, and my self proclaimed brother caught up to me. I couldn't let them catch me, I had to get away. 

So I refused to stop, the sun dipped down, the sky grew dark. I almost fell asleep mid-leap, as my eyes closed for a second in a blink that remained shut too long. But I shook my head, jolting myself awake just in time to land.

I took a shaky step forward, feeling my leg tingle. It almost felt like it was going numb. My head hurt, did I get dizzy from that last leap somehow, I felt unsteady the world was swimming. I felt a howling piercing wind that ripped at my clothes, sending cold emanating through my skin as the air temperature rapidly dropped.

My head was pounding, the trees bent and swayed like a rippling river before me. I blinked holding a hand against a tree blinking until my vision returned to normal, and the trees stopped moving, except for their leaves in the wind. Bringing with it a new scent something smelling damp and tingly.

Gasping, I couldn't catch my breath, my chest was tight, my side hurt in a sharp acute pain. My stomach hurt, but I couldn't stop. 

“Come on Jae-Ha, one more step, just one more step,” I said walking forward. Forcing my heavy lead filled legs to move forward, just one more step, just a little further, just a little bit more. 

I stumbled, falling to my knees, what was wrong with me? I was moving too slowly, why were my legs shaking? I wasn't far enough away yet, I had been leaping constantly all night, day and now night again. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were out. I glanced up to them gritting my teeth, as dark storm clouds swirled around them, blocking them from view sending me into suffocating darkness. 

I couldn't stop, I think I was near a village. I had seen lantern and torch lights in the distance on that last leap. That was too close, if I was close to a village, that was dangerous. Even with a wrapped up leg, I still held wounds on my wrists, that were a dead giveaway that I had been a prisoner. 

I had been cast out already because of them, if it wasn't my leg or my powers, it was as soon as people saw the red marks still trying to heal on my wrists. They assumed that it wasn't just cruel fate, that I did something. So they were looking for an opportunity to cast me out, to hand me to the villagers who were pursuing me. 

Damn it, I hated feeling trapped like this, like even outside here, with the wind in my face, the sky so close to me, the stars within my reach, no chains to hold me down. I felt like I wasn't free, I was still trapped. 

The feeling made me sick. Was this what Garou meant when he told me there was no escape. Because of my childhood, I could never escape. I would always be haunted by my past. 

No, I didn't want to be, I was going to escape. So what if it was a little different now, I just had to push past the pain. I couldn't let Garou be right. I couldn't let that stupid kid who called himself my brother be right. I had to prove them all wrong. I needed to not only escape but to thrive in the outside world, not only to prove them all wrong, but for my mental sanity. 

I exhaled, knowing what I needed to do. I shut my heavy eyes, gathering my legs underneath me, coiling. I had to escape, just a few more leaps. 

My legs felt heavy, my dragon's leg especially. Beneath the bandages, it started shaking, almost like it had no power. But I knew that was just my imagination. There was no way that a new dragon had been born, not when I had just finally gained all my power. 

So I’m sure it was just exhaustion from my human side. In a way, I was glad for the pain. Not because it hurt, I didn't like that. But the pain meant I was alive. It meant that I was more human than monster. 

Humans felt pain, so this pain, it meant I was only human, despite having a monster in my leg, or dragon’s blood coursing through me. 

_Just a little more, come on._ I leapt for the sky, one more leap there I did see a village nearby I needed about ten leaps to get away, one, two, three…. 

On my third leap just as I reached the arch of my leap, touching the sky, the power in my leg gave out. It went numb like it had fallen asleep, but there was no feeling at all. 

I fell to the ground stumbling, my leg crumpling beneath me, twisted. The shock sending vibrations up my spine, still unable to regain feeling in my leg as I collapsed. My human body yelling at me for abusing it too much. 

I reached out in the dirt, trying to pick myself up, or even crawl away. Damn it, I was too close to the village, I needed to escape. I couldn't stay here, I needed to stay free! I couldn't let them see my wounds or leg. 

The wind howled around me the trees almost bending over underneath it, dark ominous clouds hide the moon and stars sending me into darkness the air temperature dropped. I felt frozen as the wind screamed in my ears. 

“Shu-Ten,” I muttered. The single word escaped my lips before my eyes shut, my lids too heavy to keep them open. Despite my best efforts to fight back, I was hit with the brick of unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I just really wanted to play with the idea of the dragons families. Its something I've always wondered about. How do the dragons interact with their birth family's? (Well aside from Kija) And what better way to add drama and angst, then family drama and angst.
> 
> Fun Fact: I chose the name Ha-Jun for Jae-Ha's older brother since the name means great and talented, and because it was a inverse of Jae-Ha (JH-HJ) It was fun symmetry for me XD


	4. A Dragon's Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-Ha used to much of his power and has to deal with the backlash. Luckily he made it to Wind Tribe territory.

I became aware of my leg first. Or more accurately the lack of feeling and total numbness, making my leg feel thick and heavy, slowly transition to a sharp pain of pins and needles, like it was asleep. 

I tried to move my toes, but I couldn’t. Did I break my leg? No, I still had some feeling in it. It felt like it was asleep. I didn't understand it. But, wait a minute, my foot was underneath something soft and warm…

I tilted my other foot, having perfect feeling in my left, feeling soft, warm fabric against my toes. I struggled to open my eyes, my head was pounding. My lungs were labored and stiff, like not as much air was getting into them. They were heavy, every part of my body was heavy. 

“Grandmother, look. I think he's waking up.” 

“Hush Haruko, let him wake up himself.” I heard voices say. 

_Voices, uh oh._ I was probably tied up, I felt chains on my wrists. 

Damn it, the villagers had caught up to me. I knew I shouldn't have stopped, I need to move. I muttered something, struggling to wake up, to run. I had to escape. 

“Grandmother..” 

I tried to feel the power in my leg, but it was numb. Not even the pain could bring it back fully now, as I finally got my eyes open glancing around but not really seeing anything. 

“Grandmother he's up.” I heard a voice say. 

But I didn't pay any attention to it. One word was on my mind, _run, fly, jump, get out of there, fly_. Blinking I struggled to sit up, the motions sending my head pounding and the room spinning. 

I glanced down to my hands, seeing no shackles, even though I felt like they were there... I shook my head gasping at the spinning. Dizziness almost sent my head crashing to the floor. I braced my hands against the floorboards, pushing myself upright trying to stand, and getting tangled in something soft, blankets, I think. I had never felt real blankets before, but that didn't matter… I needed to escape. 

“Easy there, where do you think you’re going?” I heard a voice say. I grimaced, my vision swimming so bad I couldn't see straight. 

“Away,” I muttered, having no grand speech about freedom ready. 

“You need to rest,” the voice said. I could almost feel myself falling. I exhaled, lifting up my dragon leg trying to send power to it and failing, struggling to stand. 

“You can’t keep me here. I’m free,” I stammered. I lost my balance and face planted. My voice screamed at me in the back of my mind to get up, but my body wouldn't listen. 

“See now look, you’re going nowhere. Not when you're like this, especially with a typhoon about to come through. No one's going to be traveling in this,” the voice said. 

I vaguely was aware of being dragged away, back to the futon. 

_No, they couldn't take me._

I tried struggling, but it didn't work. How did my leg, my entire body become so weak? I couldn't even see right, but I couldn't give in to unconsciousness. That was a weakness I couldn't afford. I had to be ready to run. So I forced my eyes to stay open, I refused to let myself fall asleep. 

Every time my body felt tired, I poked the sharp claws on my dragon's foot into the wound on my left ankle. It hurt like hell, but it helped keep me awake. I grimaced, this pain means that I’m only human, this pain is proof that I'm not a monster, and that I really made it out here. 

I remembered the fear of being locked up. Imaging the villagers bursting through the door, coming to take me away was enough to send my heart racing, anxiety clawing at my chest. And it was enough to wake me up. 

Slowly the room stopped spinning, and I could see clearly a small house. Candles illuminating wood floorboards, with a wooden roof, and tightly shut windows. I glanced over, I was lying in the center on a soft fluffy mat under blankets, with a pillow underneath my head. It was so soft and warm. I had never been this comfortable before, that probably wasn't helping keep me awake. 

A head suddenly appeared in my vision, I stared at the face of a young girl leaning over me. She looked around my age maybe a little younger. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and a sparkling smile. 

“Grandma see, I told you he was up,” she said. I struggled to rise but my head started swimming again. 

An older woman walked over, dressed in simple blue robes. She placed her hand on my forehead, brushing aside my bangs. 

“Well your fevers gone down, stay here,” she muttered. 

_Stay here? No one could keep me here!_ But I didn't have the strength. I heard wind and rain pound outside while the little girl lit a lantern. 

I had pushed myself way too hard, going too long without eating, or resting. I could almost hear Shu-Ten’s voice in my mind yelling at me.

_“This is what happens when you use too much of your power.”_ I winced. 

Having the power of the gods didn't mean I wasn't human, just like the very pain I was starting to relish as proof of my humanity. My dragon power, near-limitless, had limits. 

I think it was best to think of it like a muscle. You could be a really skilled runner and run really fast. But not even horses could run infinitely, muscles needed breaks and to rest. 

I knew I could increase my stamina by practicing. Maybe this wasn't the best way to practice, but then what was. I had to escape, I didn't have the luxury of stopping when the villagers were on my tail. The thought made me panic, sending me choking on air.

“Hey careful,” the girl said. 

“I have to go,” I sputtered. The old lady grabbed my hand. 

“Not in this storm you’re not, there’s a typhoon on the way. No one's coming or going. What's your hurry?” She asked. 

My hurry, I had to escape. I had to get away before I was caught again. The more time I stayed here, the longer they had to catch up to me. I was doomed to lose my head start. As long as they had their tracking stones I couldn't sit here. I couldn't relax anymore, urgency replacing my calmness. 

“I'm sorry I have to go. I’m sorry for the trouble,” I said. Struggling to sit up as waves of dizziness and nausea assaulted my head. The woman gently placed her hand on my chest. 

“Son, it’s a typhoon out there. No one’s going anywhere,” the woman said. I winced. 

“That won't stop him,” I muttered. Remembering the determined stubborn look in my so called brothers eyes. He wasn't going to give up. I told him I was never going back. But he wasn't willing to accept that. 

The thought made me sick, I almost fell over as dizziness hit my head. 

“Well, it's going to have to. It’s not safe for anyone to be outside right now. Whoever it is will have no choice but to also seek shelter,” the woman said. “Try to relax, you’re safe here.” 

No, I wasn’t, I needed to get moving but I couldn't move. My dragon's leg felt completely numb. 

“No, I have to get moving. I can’t stay ..” I muttered. Before the woman loomed over me. I gulped. 

“Young man, do you really think you can travel the world in your condition, in this weather,” she said gesturing to the rattling windows. A shiver ran down my spine, hearing the wind howl louder than I ever had before.

I felt the wind stirring within my soul. Who cared about the weather I was a dragon, and I needed to be free.

The woman left only to return holding a steaming bowl. Smelling the scent of herbs panic surged through me. Was she going to drug me and hand me over to the villagers? I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let myself be knocked out, helpless to resist. 

“No, I..” I stammered, but I was too weak. 

Before I could put the pieces together, or even begin to protest, she cradled my upper body against hers, holding my head upright enough to bring the bowl to my mouth, tipping it back slowly. I turned my head away refusing to let myself fall here. I had been betrayed by every single person I meet, I wasn't going to fall for it again. 

“Don't be picky, the medicine may be a little bitter but it’s what you need. Unless you want to have a fever all night,” she said. But I didn't trust her. 

“No, I’m not falling for it… you’re trying to drug me so I can’t run,” I muttered. Blinking my eyes, struggling to keep them open, they were so heavy. 

“Drug you so you can’t run, that's not how we work in the wind tribe. Where would you get such an idea,” the old woman said appalled. 

“Who are you running from,” the girl asked, leaning against me. 

“Destiny,” I muttered weakly. 

“Cool,” she said. 

The old woman raised her eyebrow. 

“Son, you've clearly been through something terrible. Your eyes tell a story of loss and pain, your body tells another of hurt and suffering,” she tilted my head upwards, meeting my deep purple eyes, struggling to stay awake. 

“And despite it all, I see a howling wind in your eyes. How ironic that you arrived with the typhoon. The wind tribe is the land of the free spirits, no one can reach you here,” she said. 

That wouldn't stop the villagers. 

But I was getting too tired to argue. And something about land of free spirits, the howling wind reminded me of Shu-Ten. As if the mere memory of my mentor was enough to let me feel safe, I relented. Not even tasting the bitter medicine.

“You’re free to do whatever you want after the storm has passed, and you can stand without falling over,” she said. 

I knew it was a trap. I knew I shouldn't be fooled, I had already been fooled enough. My head wasn't thinking clearly, because the second she said I was free, was as if a weight was lifted from me. I almost passed out right there, as the relief surged over me. 

“You mean you’re not holding me captive waiting for them…” I said. 

“Goodness no, never,” the woman said. The girl nodded. 

“Our ancestor would be furious with us if we did that,” she said. The woman gently patted the girl's head. 

“Now Haru, that's just a myth,” the woman said. The girl shook her head. 

“No Shu-Ten’s real,” she said. Shu-Ten…my mentor and ancestor. 

“You ..know Shu-Ten,” I asked confused. The girl nodded. 

“Our tribe was founded by the green dragon. He couldn't stand seeing people held prisoner, he was free as the wind,” she said. 

“Yeah, Shu-Ten couldn't stand it. That's why ..he set me free…” I stammered. 

It was probably just my delirious fever dream, but I swore I saw him standing right behind the girl, arms crossed nodding. I knew it wasn't real, but that approval from Shu-Ten was all I needed I collapsed.

The old woman turned back to me.

“Now I don't care what happened, but no official or fire tribe officer is going to get their hands on you. They wouldn't dare set foot in the capital of the wind tribe. You’re safe here. You’re at least staying until the storms over, after that you're free to stick around or leave as soon or later as you please,” she said. 

There it was again, the word free. That word held more power over me than it should have. I felt safe, drifting off, free, free, free, I almost fell asleep to the roaring wind and rain pounding louder and louder on the roof and windows.

“Hey are you scared?” The girl asked. 

“No,” I muttered. I don't remember being in a typhoon before, maybe my village was too far away to get them, maybe I was starting to get far enough away. 

“Well I’m not either,” she said, crossing her arms. But she jumped, shutting her eyes at an especially loud howl of wind. 

“Hey uh, since your awake and everything, you… uhh want a story,” she muttered. 

“Well, I..” I stammered. Seeing her face fall. 

The realization dawned on me, she was terrified. She wanted to prove her own bravery. And she was hoping, that by disguising her offer as comfort to me, she could brave her own fear. 

I smiled a soft weak smile. I didn't trust them. Just because they told me I wasn't a prisoner, that I was free as soon as the storm ended. I didn't fully believe that, not after being run out of several villages. 

Maybe Garou was right, the world didn't accept me. I was a monster, and the very world rejected me. It was only a matter of time before they turned on me, just like everyone else. I was never going to find a place where I could be myself, where I could use my power and have no one look at me weird. 

Maybe it was better that way. I was going to have to hide my power to hide from my villagers. But was that so much to ask for. I didn't just want to live my life outside the walls of my village, I wanted the freedom to be myself. And no matter what my thoughts on it were, my dragon's leg was part of me. 

I’m not sure if it was another chain I was trying to escape, but it wasn't the true freedom I needed if I wasn't allowed to be myself. I might have to compromise on my morals a bit just to stay free if I couldn't find a way to hide from the villagers. But I would leap that bridge when I came to it. 

For now, there was no reason to hurt this girl, and even when she too, eventually rejected me I didn't want her to be afraid now. 

“Sure, that sounds great,” I said. 

She smiled widely and relief washed across her face. She pulled out a small paper book held together by strings.

“This is a book about Kouka’s myths. It has my favorite stories in it. Do you want to hear the stories about the dragons, kitsune, or legendary warriors? My favorites are about the dragons and Shu-Ten. They're the best,” she said hugging the book.

Uhg dragons, they probably were about the four dragons. That was not something I wanted to hear, and I wasn't sure about the warriors either since we were called dragon warriors. 

“The kitsune one, what's that,” I said. “

It’s about a fox who played pranks. So everyone rejected him, until he became a messenger for a god,” she said. 

A fox who everyone rejected, that sounded eerily similar to me. 

“A long time ago there was a young fox named Aki,” she started. 

All night while the wind howled, and rain poured outside, she sat by my side reading almost every story in her book. Starting with stories about Aki the fox’s adventures, before progressing to warrior Do-Yun’s fierce battles. 

My favorites were the stories about Aki. I saw myself in him, like a warped reflection. Aki was lonely, it was in his very nature to play pranks. He never meant any harm, but people hated him for it, for being who he was. 

But I hated how his story ended, with him binding himself to a god, becoming his messenger, and helping him protect rice fields. 

That wasn't how my story was going to end, but it left a bitter taste in my mouth. That a character so similar to me, his happy ending was my nightmare, being bound to Hiryuu. 

I also liked the stories about Do-Yun. In order to save the kingdom, he pretended to be a pirate and sank an entire fleet of ships. 

“The king of Kai was tricky, he forced the king of Kouka into a stalemate. If Kouka sent ships to defend their ports, then the Kai empire would start a full-scale invasion. But if they did nothing then Kai would destroy the ports. Invasion was imminent, with no solution. So what did Do-Yun do, he became a pirate,” Haru smiled. 

“As a pirate, he had more freedom to act, without his actions representing Kouka. He became an enemy of both kingdoms to save his home. While the king of Kouka pretended to be after him, the soldiers knew what Do-Yun was doing and failed in their missions to capture him. They let him get away, and from his place on the outside he was able to save his home,” she read.

But even that ending was twisted. After many long exciting battles in the high seas, he agreed to be a bodyguard for the crown prince, binding himself. His stories were full of freedom, of doing what he knew was right even when the world told him not to. 

But even he didn't relish that freedom, he gave it up. Calming to be weary, wanting to settle down, binding himself to the rules, and doing what society wanted him to.

“Once long ago, when the world was new, before the kingdom of Kouka existed…” She read. 

Fear started to creep up my spine. I knew those words by heart. 

“The red dragon god took on a human form, descending from heaven to rule a kingdom on earth. He was the first king of Kouka, King Hiryuu,” she kept reading. 

I had heard this story over and over again as my only form of schooling. Learning to read was to this book, learning to write was with this stupid story. All the lessons that Garou taught me came from this stupid story. I felt sick, I was trying to escape my destiny. It may just be a story to her, but to me, it was everything I was running from. 

But even as the fear licked up my spine, I didn't have the heart to fuel her fear by making her stop. She was finally relaxed. Even as the wind howled and the lantern light flickered lowly. I signed, groaning to myself as I gave in. 

I closed my eyes choosing sleep, and an uneasy trust rather than listening to this story again. I would rather sleep and take a chance on trusting these people for ten minutes, than to hear the story of my destiny.


End file.
